


Only my eyes can see

by emidegrey



Series: MX Goblin AU [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Goblin!AU, Goblin!Shownu, M/M, goblin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: "You're a Goblin.""What if I am?""I'm the Goblin's bride."





	Only my eyes can see

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'm posting this now because I feel like I can't move on with the story if I don't. ; v ; I'm really thankful for everyone that checked the first part of this series! 
> 
> Title is from My Eyes by 10cm
> 
> Edit: I've made some revisions with this but nothing too big. Just added a few sentences here and there and fixed some grammatical mistakes I found. I'm really sorry, ahhhh ; v ;

The days were getting colder and colder as the winter season settles in.

Pulling his scarf tighter and keeping his hands in his pockets, Kihyun walked the silent streets looking for job openings that would hire a senior high school student. So far he didn't have as much luck as he thought.

Was that … Whatever that guy was, really going to keep his promise? He guesses he shouldn't really put his faith on the other too much. For all he knew he might've been pulling his leg. But the way the man told him that he'll take care of it sounded sincere. It was hard not to believe him.

With a sigh, Kihyun brought his hot chocolate to his lips, gently sipping the hot contents of his cup. He's been going around town for the most part of the day. His fingers are frozen, his feet are sore from walking around, and his throat hurts from all the introduction he did only to be rejected. Somehow he felt like it was a lost cause.

Taking another deep breath, he watched people pass by, enjoying his self-proclaimed break.

It was a nice break until this asshole thought it was a good thing to throw a lit cigarette in a trash full of dried leaves.

Kihyun didn't notice it immediately, but the moment he smelled something burning he turned his head to the trash can. Acting fast, he tried to put out the small fire as soon as possible. Even if it meant losing his drink to put it out.

"Oh, it's you again."

The boy startled at the voice from his side. Taking a step back from the trash can, he looked at the man from before and felt his heart race even more.

The man donned a simple white sweater, a beige coat over it. His hair swiped back, and his face sculpted into an amused look which had Kihyun's heart racing double.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that. You summoned me again."

"I didn't. What are you some kind of stalker?"

This seems to amuse the man again. "How's the job hunt?"

Kihyun wasn't sure how he felt about that question. Was this guy for real? Was he really some kind of genie or something? But what if he was some kind of psycho stalker ghost or whatever? He wasn't ready to die yet and he definitely will not die under supernatural causes.

He either took too long to answer or the guy saw how troubled he was and chuckled.

"Try the ramyeon place."

Well that was unexpected.

"There are tons of ramyeon places here."

"Then you just have to look harder."

The smaller male pursed his lips thinking that the man was just playing games with him.

"Seriously though, what are you?"

"Well, what are you? How can you summon me?"

That got Kihyun to shut his mouth. It’s something that he asked himself countless times after he realized that he could see ghosts, and that grim reaper once. More often than not, he tried to think that he had some sort of importance in this world. Or at least for the goblin, if the ghosts were going wild about it, it must mean something, right?

The man probably felt his distress because he looked distressed himself. Like he suddenly felt guilty of offending Kihyun.

"Let's go get ramyeon."

"What?"

"You look like you need one."

"I'm okay, thanks."

"My treat."

That had Kihyun hesitating. It was cold, and he was tired and hungry from all the walking he did, and this was already an opportunity to get a free meal. But again, he wasn't some sort of charity case. He refused to be one.

"I'm fine, thanks."

The man looked disappointed that he turned down his offer, and Kihyun wasn't sure how to feel about that. The man looked like a kicked puppy. How was he supposed to react to that?

"I’m seriously asking now. What are you? Some kind of genie? A guardian? What do you mean when you said you'd take care of my wishes. How did you even know about those?" Kihyun asked, trying to change the subject because he wanted remove that disappointed look on the man's face. Again, he looked confused but it was a better look than the disappointed one.

"I heard your prayers. I guess I'm like a guardian of some sort."

"Like a fairy godmother?"

The man laughed at this, amused at his analogy but nodded nevertheless. It had Kihyun's heart racing when he saw the smile on the other's lips.

"Something like that."

"So, you really can grant my wishes?"

"You have to work for it too."

Kihyun grimaced at that, slightly disappointed. But then when did things come easy for him?

"Are you sure about the ramyeon place?"

"Yeah."

"Alright.”

“Good luck with the job hunting."

The man started to walk away, his hand ruffling Kihyun’s hair as he went. Kihyun took a step to the side to stop him but again, the man was lost in a cloud of smoke and ash.

Kihyun stood there dazed for a moment. What was he thinking trying to stop that man? 

 

* * *

 

Days later, Kihyun already figured out how he could summon the man after recalling the few times he managed to do so. He knew it was risky doing it with his intention but he needed to know if he help him move out of his aunt's place. 

Opening the candle app in his phone, he tried to think of the man wholeheartedly and blew the fire on the screen. Quickly, he turned to see if the man was there, and lo and behold there he was in a fine suit.

Kihyun felt his heart skip a beat. God, he looked so good. The black suit hugged his body just right. His broad shoulders stood out and slim waist accented by the buttoned blazer. Let's not get started with those pants because Kihyun's not supposed to have impure thoughts at this time.

"Hey." he started.

"Hi." The man replied, a small smile on his lips.

"You're dressed up."

"Yeah, a little." The smile grew more and the man's eyes crinkled at the side.

Again, Kihyun stood there awed by that smile and he started wondering if he had the guts to talk to him now. How can he plague him with his concerns when in the first place his pride wouldn’t have let him ask for help?

"Do you need something? I need to be somewhere."

That got him out of his stupor and he shook his head a little. It was now or never.

"No, nothing much." He muttered hurriedly but wasn't able to say anything else for a few seconds.

The older male nodded before turning away. "Alright. I'll see you some other time. I need to go."

The moment the man walked away, Kihyun felt panic rising in his chest and he rushed after him. Hands quickly grabbing the man's arm.

"No, wait!"

The older male stopped immediately, eyes wide as he stared at Kihyun who felt his hands burning. It was a weird feeling. Like putting your hand over an open flame but at a distance where you can't get burned.

"Did you just grab me?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Y-yeah." But as soon as Kihyun answered he let go of the man’s arm and shook his hands. "It's hot."

"I'm actually surprised that you could touch me even."

The man looked confused now. And the way he looked at Kihyun had his stomach flipping.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"I think I figured out what you are."

Kihyun felt his heart pounding in his chest. He hopes that he got his assumptions right and this man will actually help him out. Keeping his eyes down, he stared down at their feet.

"I think I know what you are." Kihyun saw how the man's fingers twitch and suddenly his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. "First, you're not a Grim Reaper because if you were, you would've taken me by now. You're also not a ghost because I've seen enough of them to know one. Plus, you have a shadow. So that leaves you being a…"

With his heart read to leap out of his chest as he brought his eyes up to catch the man's.

"You're a Goblin."

Time seemed to stop at that moment because the soft look on the man's face hardened, and he straightened up more. The air grew thick and heavy that it's almost suffocating. Kihyun thought that maybe all of this was a mistake and he should've just kept his mouth shut.

"What if I am?"

"I'm the Goblin's bride."

He watched as the man's face continued to be cold and stiff. Kihyun wasn't used to this, he remembers soft smiles and warm feelings. Not this distant man in front of him as weird as that sounds for only meeting a guy twice at most.

"You see when I was born, the ghosts said that my mom was rescued by a goblin while she was pregnant with me. It was like a miracle, something like that. And then when I was born I had this mark, and they said that it means I'm his bride."

It was word vomit but he didn't care, he was panicking and the more he spoke the colder the man seemed to get. He bowed to show the mark near his nape and hope that it was significant enough for the other.

A few seconds passed before he felt the man gently pulling on his jacket to make him stand straight.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Tell me what you see on me. Everything."

Kihyun got taken aback by the sudden command but he could only nod a little before looking the man up and down.

"Well, you're tall."

"And?"

"Obviously, you're older than me."

"And?"

"You're wearing an expensive suit."

"And?"

Kihyun felt pressured to say that there was a sword sticking out of his chest but he didn't know how the other felt about that. He never tried pointing out how he saw the ghosts he'd interacted with. Most of the time he tried to ignore them as much as possible. Even his ghost friend here in the library didn't know that he knew they were a ghost.

"You're very handsome? I honestly don't know what you want me to see." It was a gamble but he felt uncomfortable with telling the other about the sword. Like if he were to tell the truth something bad might happen. Although commenting on the other’s appearance had him blushing too.

But it turned out that lying was a wrong decision when he saw the crestfallen look on the other's face.

"I don't think you're the goblin's bride."

The man shook his head, a frown on his face. As if he too, was disappointed with that.

"If you were the goblin's bride you would've had the answer to my question."

This time it was Kihyun who felt his hopes drop. What did that mean? It felt like his whole existence was invalidated. The one thing that he thought he can own up to turned out to be nothing. He felt his hands grow cold and there was pressure in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go."

The man walked away and for a moment Kihyun thought of letting him be. He was confused now anyway. He felt irrelevant. Worthless. But this was his shot at getting out of this hellhole and if it meant throwing his pride a little bit more, then so be it.

He hurried after the male, calling out to the man to wait for him. His heart pounding in his ears as pushed the door of the fire exit to follow the man.

The moment Kihyun exited the door the man went through, he almost suffered a heart attack.

They were outside. Literally.

How was that possible?! He was sure that the door lead to the emergency exit staircase! This didn't make sense. Where was he? This place doesn't look like it was in Korea, and the people walking around surely aren't Koreans.

"How did you follow me?"

Kihyun got startled away from his panic and he turned to look at the surprised look on the man's face.

"I just went through the door after you…"

The smaller male turned to look at the closed door then back at the other male and then back at the place around them.

"Where are we? This isn't Korea."

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering. "Quebec, Canada."

Kihyun felt his eyes widen at that. He couldn’t believe this. Was the guy for real? Was he really in another country? Just by passing through a door?

"For real? We're really in another country?"

But before he got an answer, Kihyun already started walking up the road, fascinated with the view, and all the people there. He felt his heart race at what was happening. He had never been in another country before. God, he hadn't been around Korea too! Everything was suddenly so exciting that he forgot about the problems that bothered him.

Standing at the end of the road, taking in the cold air, and basking in the afternoon sun, Kihyun felt like he was finally free.

"You can't go running away like that."

Kihyun turned to stare at the man who looked concerned and a little winded from running after him.

"I decided on something."

The man tilted his head, urging him to go on.

"I'm going to stick with you. I think you're the goblin and I'm still his bride, whatever that means, I’ll learn to love you."

The moment those words left his mouth he almost wanted to take them back. His cheeks colored and the man looked even more shocked at that.

"Let's go. Take me out on a date. I'll take that offer of ramyeon from before."

 

* * *

 

Kihyun went through tons of stores, mostly trinket stores or bookstores. It was fascinating. The souvenirs he found were adorable, and the art prints sold in those bookstores were interesting. 

Through all those the man quietly followed him behind. Most of the time he showed what caught his eye to the older male, only to receive a small smile in return. Sometimes he’d get a proper reaction to what he’s holding, commenting if he asked.

He loved it here. He felt free. As if it was a start of a new life. As if he was someone new. 

As they walked in a park, the maple trees continued to shed their leaves which Kihyun tried to catch.

"They said that being able to catch one ties you with the person you're walking with forever."

Kihyun stated as he walked ahead, arms stretched out to hopefully catch a leaf but missing them terribly. He continued to do so, though.

"Doesn't that bother you? I am a guy, you know." The man asked as he continued to follow Kihyun.

"I don't mind. I'm into guys." Kihyun admitted. Too absorbed with catching one that it slipped his mind that he just came out to a total stranger. The smaller male stood still as the wind blew past and more leaves started falling.

There was a particular one that came his way and his hand reached out for it but the man got it first.

Kihyun's eyes followed the leaf as the man brought his hand down but stopped once they made eye contact.

Again, Kihyun felt his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Here."

The man gave it to him and Kihyun took it, face burning. "Thanks."

As Kihyun averted his gaze he noticed a boy looking their way. His gaze accidentally contacted the boy’s but he had to tear his eyes away when he realized that the boy was a ghost. Who, by the way, was making his way towards them.

"I think we should go. That ghost is walking towards us and it smells trouble." Kihyun muttered and tugged at the man's sleeves before running off to one direction only to get stirred the other way by the man.

He kept looking back every now and then to see if they're being followed. Kihyun gave a relieved sigh when he found that no one was following them and they’re left undisturbed. When he looked at the taller male beside him, he might sound cheesy or cliché, but somehow, oddly, he felt safe.

 

* * *

 

"Stay here for now. I just need to attend to my work here." 

Kihyun nodded a little hesitantly as they stood in the lounge of a beautiful hotel.

"You will come back for me right?"

The man nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Of course. Besides, you know how to summon me."

As Kihyun got reminded of that fact he felt a little more at ease. He waved as the man left, feeling the air shift again to a calmer excitement than when they first got there. He walked around the hotel premise, enjoying the buzzing of people, and how different languages filled the air.

It was pretty here. The staff didn’t treat him like an alien despite wearing his uniform and walking around listlessly without a companion.

He took one of the hotel's brochure and read through it despite his English not being as good. The pictures of tourists’ spots were enough to entertain him for the meantime. Plus, it was the perfect place to keep his maple leaf.

As time passed, Kihyun grew restless sitting there for a good two hours. Fixing his bag, he decided that exploring the city a little more wouldn’t bring him any harm. With a smile, he exited the hotel doors and went back to the cold air of the outside.

 

* * *

 

It was coincidental, really. As he was walking back to the hotel, he noticed a hill near it and thought that he should check it out. It looked like a nice place to see the over view of the city. Kihyun wanted to capture that view with his phone's camera lenses. 

But he didn't expect the man to be there as well though. Plus, the tombstones that he saw were also a surprise, considering that there were other people hanging out there.

Kihyun sat in the grass, admiring the overview as well as the man who sat in the middle of those tombstones alone. The loneliness and sadness radiating off him adds to the beauty of the view. Even if the notion of it was depressing.

Time passed and Kihyun continued to watch even as the skies turned darker and more people left the hill. He wondered what the man was thinking. Who were those tombstones for? Was one for him as well? The thought of visiting your own grave sent a chill down Kihyun’s spine. Somehow, it sounded sadistic to go back to where your body lies.

It took a few more minutes before the man stood, seemingly done with what he went here for. Kihyun stood as well, patting his pants to remove the dirt and grass off before approaching the other male.

"Hey," Kihyun started. The man looked surprised that he was there. Nervous even.

"Are these your relatives?" He asked which earned him a shake of his head.

"They're people who served me for generations."

Kihyun read each name, trying to engrave them in his memory for no reason but to somehow pay them some respect. But one tombstone stood out, it was the only one with a picture and the only one without a name.

It was the man's.

He hasn't aged a day from the picture. Kihyun found it both interesting and sad just how long this man had been wondering the earth alone.

"You're the only one without a name…"

Standing a little straighter before giving a bow to the tombstones to pay his respects.

"My name is Yoo Kihyun and I might be your bride a few hundred years later. We still haven't figured it out but I'm sure we will."

There was a proud smile on his face once he straightened up again. Despite what he did felt and looked silly, it was worth it to see the kind smile on the man’s face. It warmed Kihyun’s heart to see someone beaming at him that way, like he did something right.

“Let’s go?” Kihyun asked but before the man can answer he started walking away.

 

* * *

 

“Why Quebec?” Kihyun asked as they strolled through the quiet streets. The sun had completely set, skies turned dark. The road was only illuminated by street lamps and lights from the stores that lined up along it. 

“It’s the first place where I settled down after I left my home country.” The man answered coolly. “I watched how this town developed over time. I like coming back every once in a while.”

Kihyun hummed in interest. Somehow, he can imagine how everything was just a vast green field before cobble stones and concrete replaced them.

“You should’ve started some sort of business here if you've been here for that long. You’ll be super rich.” He commented mindlessly but got shocked by the chuckle he received from the other.

“You’ve seen it already.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow at that before it dawned on him that the hotel was probably owned by this man right here. So maybe that’s why the staff weren’t giving him weird looks or anything of that sort because he’d been with the owner.

“The hotel?” he asked to confirm. 

The man hummed in confirmation, a proud smile on his face. And somehow Kihyun didn’t find that arrogant or anything because it wasn’t. It was the smile of someone who’s proud of how hard he worked for something and had managed to achieve it.

“Wow.” He muttered, mouth agape in surprise.

Again, he received another amused chuckle from the other.

“I think it’s time for us to go back though. You’ll be late for school.”

“What?” Kihyun turned his head towards the man so fast he felt like he might’ve snapped it. “What time is it in Korea?”

The man looked at his wrist where an expensive looking clock sat and he frowned. “It’s almost 10 AM.”

Kihyun groaned. He’s not excited about what kind of reprimand he’ll be getting from his homeroom teacher for being this late. He’ll just have to grit his teeth and suck it up.

“Yeah. I think it’s time to go back.”

 

* * *

 

Exiting the doors of a temple tourist spot, Kihyun felt disheartened at the thought of this dreamlike experience ending so soon. Walking towards the main road to catch the bus, the man walked by his side, silent. Possibly lost in his own thoughts as well. 

“Mister.” Kihyun called loud enough for the other to focus on him.

“Thank you.” He muttered, a blush growing on his cheeks as he tried to keep eye contact with the other.

“It was honestly very fun. It was my first time being in another country and you were kind enough to put up with me. I…” trailing off, he played with his thumbs for a bit before looking back up. “It was really nice. I’m grateful.”

The man looked taken aback for a moment before he gave him a small fond smile that had Kihyun’s heart racing in his chest.

“I should get going. I’ll see you around, Mister.”

And with that Kihyun ran off to where the bus stop was. His heart and mind filled with the memories he spent with the man, and for a moment nothing else mattered but the warm feeling in his chest.

For now, the most important thing is that he’s happy. And he hopes that it’ll stay that way for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this! I hope that you enjoyed it! ; v ;  
> Please leave comments! I love hearing feedback!  
> Also if you want to talk to me I'm @emidegrey over twitter too!


End file.
